Modern Day Shadow
by Eclipse Phoenix Mage
Summary: When Atem comes back to live with his grandfather and cousin, he fears that he has brought danger to their lives. Only when he meets Mana does he feel that maybe things could turn out for the better. That is until an old enemy arrives, bringing with him the danger Atem feared.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**Authors Note: This is one my very first story. I started this the same time as 'War between duty and love'. I hope it appeals to someone. I would like to apologise for any spelling or grammar that is wrong, I am more of a maths person then English. But I love stories and trying to write them, so here it goes!**

Chapter 1

Yugi Muto a 17 year old male with amethyst childlike eyes and multi-coloured star shape hair, sat in a room packing items away into empty boxes, when he heard a small creaking noise coming from behind him. He turned to see the door of the room slowly opening to reveal Solomon Motu; Yugi's Grandpa.

"Yugi it's 6:30 in the morning, what are you doing up so early?" Solomon managed to ask through a stifled yawn while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry gramps, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just I couldn't sleep so I thought I would finish the room off, ready for Atem's arrival" proclaimed Yugi.

"Very well Yugi, though it is summer holidays so there is plenty of time to get this room finished" explained the old man.

Yugi raised his eyebrows at his grandfather "Gramps there is under one week left of summer vacation and Atem arrives in a few days, just before-".

"What?! The holidays are all most over? Where has the time gone? We have hardly done anything to prepare for Atem. There is so much to do and in so little time. I'm too old to run round and get everything ready. Plus to run the game shop at the same time" interrupted Mr Motu wailing.

"Relax grandpa, while you have been running the game shop I have been organising the house ready for when he comes" Yugi said trying to reassure his grandfather before he had a heart attack or something.

"Ahh you're such a good boy Yugi that is a load off my mind. Well I am going back to bed for a few more Zzz's see you later on" Mr Motu said before turning to head back to bed closing the door behind him.

Yugi smiled at his departing grandfather before returning his gaze to the items he was packing up, though his mind started to wonder. "_I wonder how he is, I haven't seen him in ages. It must have been 9 or 10 years since I've last seen Atem, I wonder what he is doing right now_?" Yugi thought to himself before returning his attention to storing up the contents of the room.

####

Meanwhile miles and miles away in the vast night of Cairo; Egypt, a young man with similar appearances to Yugi stood tall over his victim, the dark alley concealing his identity from nearby lights. All that was there to see in the dark hollow alley were two brightly glowing golden eyes; one eye laid in the middle of the man's torso and the other eye was positioned on the young man's forehead.

As the young man's victim cowered in fear, he looked up to the man towering over him to see what he first saw as amethyst eyes turn into crimson blood red eyes.

The fear in the lowly man intensified to seer horror as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine; even though it was a warn night, and tendrils of darkness snaked around him. He could feel himself being pulled and swallowed by the surrounding darkness.

A malicious smile graced the young man's face at seeing the fear in the foolish man trembling at his feet.

"You lost and even when cheating" a baritone voice came breaking the silence, the man looked at his oppressor in shock.

"Ha you think I did not notice, you are more foolish then I thought" the baritone voice spoke laced with amusement.

"But-" his voice came again, though it was strict and serious "Now you must pay the price" the said man thrust his arm forward "The door of darkness has been opened" the young man sneered, his voice full as distain.

He watched the man worm on the ground like the pathetic creature he was screaming in fear and agony as the darkness engulfed him, as if drowning him in itself.

As the man's screams died the darkness started to retreat, slithering its way back towards the young man who stood there watching the still man on the ground before turning and walking away. As he walked away from the alley he could feel the eye on his forehead dying away, leaving no trace that it was ever there and the darkness diminishing back to where it came from.

**Authors Note: So there is the first chapter. Short I know, the other chapters will be longer. But I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to write a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh.**

**Authors Note:**** Here's chapter 2. And thanks to vaselover for reviewing, angel de acuario for adding their favourite list and aqua girl 007 for reviewing and adding to your favourite list. **

Chapter 2

"Hey Yug wait up" a familiar voice called out to Yugi as he ran through the sliding doors of the duel diner, Yugi stop in his tracks and turn to see Joey Wheeler; Yugi's best friend running towards him. The tall Blonde haired teenager with Brown eyes came to a stop just in front of Yugi, Joey was soon joined by the rest of Yugi's friends; Tea Garner and Tristian Taylor. Tea with short Brown hair and light Blues stood to Joey's left, while Tristian with Brown eyes and Brown hair that came in to a point at the front stood next to Joey on the right side of him, all Three facing Yugi.

"So Yugi where are you off to? I thought you said gramps wasn't opening the game shop today, so why you heading off? Joey asked.

Tea groaning slapped her forehead, while shaking her head side to side, "Dude weren't you listening before? Yugi told us he was going to leave early, due to his cousin's arrival" Tristian said gawking at Joey.

"What I never head that, when did you say it Yug? Anyway I thought you said he was supposed to come the other day" Joey retorted.

Chuckling Yugi replied "I probably said it when that waitress walked past carrying the pizza".

Rubbing the back of his head "Yeah well it was a good looking pizza" Joey said with a dreamy face, leading everyone to believe that he was thinking about the pizza again.

"That's just typical Joey, there Yugi was telling us news and all your concerned about is some pizza" Tea stated

"Hey it is not just some pizza it was a pepperoni pizza" Joey informed with a humph.

Tea sent a daggered glare at Joey, "It's all right guys, relax" Yugi said in a soothing voice, raising his hands in front of his chest to calm down his friends.

"Well Joey, Atem was meant to arrive the other day, but they had bad weather over there so they had to wait till it cleared up and then catch the next available flight. So he caught a plane over today, he left early this morning with my uncle, who is going to leave again this afternoon and because it is the last day of holidays and you guys wanted to catch up, I asked gramps to call when they arrive. So that is where I am heading" Yugi repeated for Joey's sake.

"You hear that this time?" Tristian questioned.

"Yeah I heard it" Joey said slightly annoyed.

"Well do you want us to come with you Yugi? We could finally meet Atem" Tea asked ignoring the other two guys.

"Thanks Tea, but maybe next time it has been awhile since I've last seen Atem and would like to spend this time catching up with him, that and he will probably want to get settled in first" Yugi said honestly.

"Ok no worries" Tea said with a sweet smile.

"What are you guys going to do now? Yugi asked curiously.

"Well I think the guys want to go to the arcade so we will probably go there for a while" Tea informed.

"K well I best be going, see you guys tomorrow at school" Yugi said waving, before turning to walk home.

"See you Yugi" he heard all three of his friend's chorus.

####

Nearing the game shop Yugi started to pick up his pace, rounding the corner the game shop came in to his view, he saw a familiar figure at the front. His level of excitement increase at the sight of his cousin. It had been so long since they have seen one another, Yugi could barely contain himself. Bursting into a run Yugi headed for the distant figure, once in reached he jumped at the figure bringing them in to a hug. Being caught off guard the figure gasped in surprise at the sudden impact that caused him to stumble forward a few steps, before turning to face whatever was clinging to him.

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth "Yugi" the man breathed, "Atem you're here, you're finally here" Yugi cried out in joy at seeing his cousin after years of separation. Atem gave a small chuckle "Yes Yugi I'm finally back" he said embracing Yugi in their hug.

Helping Atem with his bags Yugi showed him to his room, pushing the door open Yugi stepped aside to let Atem enter first. Steeping in Atem saw a double bed in the corner of the room near a window; when Yugi started to become a young man grandpa Muto decided to upgrade the bedding of Yugi and Atem. Further along the wall near the bed was a desk and on the other side of the room were cupboards and draws. There also were shelves situated on the wall near the bedroom door.

Walking up to the bed Atem placed his luggage on the freshly made bed, Yugi followed placing the rest on the floor next to the others, before turning to leave.

"Yugi wait, where are you going?" Atem questioned.

"Um I was going to head down stairs, to give you some time to unpack and settle in" Yugi answered.

"There is plenty of time for me to unpack and settle in, we have to catch up first. It has been too long since we have seen each other or have had a decent talk, so sit down and tell me everything" Atem said pushing the bags over to make room for them both to get comfortable, before revealing to one another their life stories.

Yugi told Atem about the duel monster tournaments he's won, school, his friends and helping their grandpa with the game shop. In return Atem told Yugi all about his life in Egypt and the place he got to go to and see when his father; Yugi's uncle, took him along with him for work. He mentioned the school he attended, the house he lived in, his friends and the deeds they got up to; good or bad he never elaborated.

"So Yugi it seems you forgot to mention your girlfriend" Atem said devilishly.

Yugi's checks started glow red, he looked away trying to avoid eye contact and his embarrassment being seen.

"No I didn't forget, I just don't have one" Yugi replied still avoiding to look at Atem.

"Really? So there is no one that you like?" asked Atem amusingly, while gently nudging Yugi in the side. Yugi's blush deepened. "Ahh so there is someone! Come on Yugi spill". Atem was now fully intrigued. Before Yugi could answer there was a call from down stairs.

"Boys why don't you come down here for a while" they heard the familiar voice of their grandpa.

'Ok gramps we will be down in a sec" Yugi called back to him, before jumping off the bed and walking towards the door. Yugi stopped in the doorway and turn to Atem "I guess you will just have to wait now Atem" he said before continuing to leave the room and head down stair.

"Don't worry Yugi, I will find out" Atem said aloud, with a small smile before getting up and following Yugi down stairs to join everyone.

"And that Dad is why I decided that it was now time" that last sentence is all Atem heard his father spoke as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Though he did not hear all of the conversation, he knew what his father and grandfather had been talking about, Atem and his father also had this conversation, only for it to turn out in to an argument.

"What was now time?" Yugi asked as he took a seat next to his grandpa.

"My being here" it was Atem who answered Yugi.

Everyone turn to face the stairs to see Atem leaning against the railing arms crossed not looking all that pleased.

Signing Aknam raised one hand to his temple and started massaging it, as if feeling a headache already coming.

"Atem we have been through this, we are not doing it again" Aknam stated already getting annoyed.

"Been through what? I don't get it" Yugi said confusion written all over his face.

Seeing as neither his son nor eldest grandson were going to answer Yugi the senior Muto decided he would have to take on Yugi's question.

"Yugi there was as incident in one of Aknam excavating site when he was in Egypt, Atem was also with him on this job and it ended badly for most. The same fate almost befell upon Atem, but he managed to emerge the only survivor" the elder Muto informed, grief of the tragedy filling his eyes.

Taking a breath to compose himself grandpa Muto continued. "So because of that event and others that came after Aknam decided it would be best for Atem to return back here, to stay and finish off his education".

Much to his surprise, Mr Muto met the contorted expression on the young man's face. He was about to ask Yugi what was wrong, until Yugi got up from his seat and headed towards Atem for the stairs.

Seeing the mixture of anger and hurt on his cousin's face Atem pushed himself off the railing and placed a hand on the youngest Muto, only for Yugi to shrug it off.

"You didn't want to come back at all, you had to be forced to come back! Didn't you miss us?" Yugi said while trying to find the true depth of his sorrow, before running upstairs to his room and with no answer.

Atem's eye followed Yugi as he ran to his room, Atem wanted to go after him and to explain why, but his feet stayed as if they were glued to the floor.

Atem's head snapped to the side staring directly at his father, seeing his son's cold stare he signed. Though refusing to back down he sent his own firm stare at his son. He knew Atem did not like the decision he made, but as a father he truly believed this was best for his son.

As he sat there looking between the two, grandpa Motu could not help but feel that there was more to the story that neither was letting on about. A secret that only those two knew and were refusing to reveal to anyone else. But what could this secret be, that could get Aknam and Atem to act this way? Was the question that Solomon was thinking about.

He always remembered how close these two men were and how strong their bond was. Now though they looked like bitter enemies.

Before anything could be said Atem turn and headed up stairs, looking for Yugi.

"Aknam, what is going on with you and Atem? I have never seen you two act like this before" grandpa Muto asked.

"Honestly dad, I do not know. Ever since that day in the ruins, things have been difficult. Though his attitude only got worse when I told him he would be returning here, which I do not understand. He has always said how much he misses you and Yugi and wish he could visit. Which is why I am so surprised by his refusal of not wanting to stay here" Aknam said slouching forward pressing his face into his hand.

Standing up Solomon walked over to his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, wishing he could provide the answers his son seeks.

####

Upstairs Atem was standing in front of Yugi's door, gently knocking, only to receive no reply Atem slowly turned the door handle and push the door open. There he saw Yugi lying on his bed, face buried in the pillow.

"Yugi, I-" He started to say, but he could think of nothing to say that could justify his reasons for not wanting to come back. Nothing but the truth could really explain why and only as a last resort would he say.

"I don't want to hear it Atem. Yugi said interrupting his thoughts.

"But Yugi, it's for your good that I should not have returned" Atem said.

"Why?" Yugi asked, his eyes staring straight in to Atem's. He watched as his cousin's mouth opened only for it to close firmly, while his fists clenched tightly at the side.

"Atem please, you can tell me. You can trust me. I'm here for you and I want to help" Yugi said with pleading eyes.

Atem's stance relaxed, Yugi was right Atem could trust him, he and yugi have been there for one another a lot of time and always will be and Yugi had a right to know. If anything should happen then Yugi ought to know what he is dealing with.

"Alright Yugi, I will tell you, it started when…

_Flash Back _

_Atem, 15 at the time and was standing outside a tomb that his father and his team were excavating. He was with six other men waiting to get the go head from Mr Muto before they entered the tomb to do a first primary search. Normally Atem's father wouldn't allow Atem to go in until after the primary search was done. But for some reason Atem knew he had to go in with them, it was as if something was calling to him. He just had to go in with the first team, he just knew he had to. So Atem harassed his dad to let him go in with them, after much pleading Mr Muto gave his son the ok to go. It was shortly after Atem got the ok from his father, that he gave the first searchers the all clear to enter the tomb, readying it so Mr Muto and his crew could come and do a more thorough search. _

_Getting the go ahead the six men and Atem entered the tomb, a few of the men carried torches and extra lighting to set up along the tunnel walls to keep the path lit as they continued to go deeper in to the tomb. As they continued their long trek down the path they were soon brought to what at first seemed to look like a dead end. They all looked around hoping to see if there was another passage, only to find none. Defeated Atem sat down and lend against the back wall. He couldn't understand, all this way for nothing. This tomb was bare. _

_The leader of our group; Philip, called for everyone to regather so they all could head back and report their findings or lack of. As Atem stood he place a hand on the wall for support as he got up, but something caught his attention. Right where his hand was rested on the wall was smooth, which seemed rather unnatural seeing as all the other walls were rough and jagged. Atem ran his hand over the wall more and all he felt was smoothness, until he found hollowness._

_Lifting his torch so he could get a better look, he found what seemed to be inscription. Atem could only make out a few words, so he could Philip over; since he is the expert._

_With Philip's added light they were able to recognize that the inscriptions were actually ancient __hieroglyphs__. Which Philip was able to make out. _

"_It's some kind of warning" Philip said, before he continued to read aloud for all to hear. _

"_**Here lies the resting place of a great Pharaoh. Only those who show respect may enter and leave. All others will be engulfed by the Pit of Shadows. For the creatures of the stone shall now judge you. Coward's souls will be eaten. Warriors will be shown the way"**__._

_Once finishing reading the __hieroglyphs__ a golden light started to creep into the crevices of the __hieroglyphs, displaying the words clearly. The golden writing only lasted a moment before dying down, leaving the stone wall to its original state._

_Atem opened his mouth to ask Philip what they should do now, when the ground began to shake and the wall that had the hieroglyphs on it started to slowly move aside to reveal a doorway that to a lead hidden room. _

_Atem was not about to__ waste time and advanced to enter the newly discovered room, only for Philip to grab his shoulder, stopping him from entering. Hesitant at first Philip took a step to move in to the secrete room, until he was called back by one of his men._

"_Maybe we shouldn't go in there, maybe we should wait for Mr Muto" one man stuttered, it was evidence in his voice that he was nervous._

"_Non-sense it is our job as the first team to survey the area and prepare it for Mr Muto" Philip retorted._

_Atem agreed with Philip, this was their job and they had to do it, not wait for others to come and do it for them that would just be a waste of important time. Plus Atem was dying to get in and see what awaited them in the room._

_Atem heading in straight after Philip; right on his heels, he was trying to see around the room only it was too dark. The other men finally followed Philip and Atem into the room bringing with them the rest of the excess lighting to illuminate the room filling it with a yellow glow._

_With the light filling the room, everyone was able to see the contents of the room. The walls were covered in stone tablets, with carvings of what looked to be monsters on them and at the back of the room was a podium with a small gold box with an eye and small __hieroglyphs carvings around it. _

_Walking up to the podium Atem examined the box, while the other men observed the stone walls. He couldn't resist, his curiosity was getting to him, Atem was about to reach for the box when something else caught his eye._

_There behind the podium with the box was a tomb, with __coloured __carving and gold trimming which signified only one thing. This tomb was for royalty._

'_This is the burial spot for the pharaoh' Atem whispered to himself, before kneeling to the ground, he placed his left foot forward and right hand over his heart, like his father told him how they did in ancient Egypt; to show my respects, to the deceased king._

_One of the man must have notice Atem's movement and burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention. As the man grew closer to Atem he gave him a light nudge with his knee, knocking Atem to the ground._

"_Get up boy, he may have ruled years ago, but he's dead now. He does not need to be shown respect anymore" the man grunted._

_The rest of the man laughed lighting at the show, Philip just shook his head in disappointment at the men and was starting to make his way over to Atem and that's when they all felt it. _

_The ground began to shake underneath their feet, more violently than before and black thick fog rolled in consuming them all in a dark shadow; preventing any of them from seeing anything or anyone else. _

_Philip called out for Atem while the other men muttered low cries of fear. Atem started to call back to Philip but was silenced by a monstrous roar that echoed throughout the room. Screams of misery and pain soon followed the roar. _

_The monsters on the stone tablets had past judgement on all the men within the room and because of their ignorance and disrespect they were now to be feed to the shadows._

_Calling for Philip and receiving no reply Atem was about to make his way through the black fog that filled the room, until something behind him stopped him in his tracks._

_A bright golden light shone against his back, he could feel its warmth, turning Atem came to face the blinding light of the gold box. Dazed by the box Atem forgot all that was happening around him; the roaring of monsters, the screams of men, the black deadly fog. It was just him and the box._

_Walking up to the box Atem reached out and brushed the edge of it with his fingers, surprised by the warmth of it. As soon as Atem's fingers touched the box, the gold light encircled around him; as if embracing a lost loved one. A golden eye of wedjet appeared on Atem's forehead and whispering voices filled his ears._

_As the golden light and eye started to fade away from Atem, a monster who was taking advantage of Atem being distracted lunged at him. Only for it to be stop. Hearing low growls Atem turned to find the source, he come into view of a monster cowering on the ground after it was force to come to a halt by a shadow figure. The golden light outlining was the only way for Atem to make out the figure as human. _

_The figures raised arm; pointing out towards the darkness was the last thing Atem saw before a golden white light erupted throughout the room._

_Lowering his arm that he used to shield his eyes from the light, Atem found he was all alone in the dully lit secret room. Turning to face the box again he saw a flash of light streak across the eye that rested in the centre._

_Every vibe in his body was telling him to take the box, stretching his arms out Atem grabbed the box with both hand and lifted it off from the podium. Whispers started flowing through his ears again, he embraced them; they made him feel warm and protected._

_Atem started to make his way back to the main entrance to re-join his father, when the floor began tremble once again. Feeling small stone dropping down on him from the roof, Atem broke out into a run, having the box safely tuck in his arms. _

_He emerged from the tunnel into day light and his father's camp in time to watch as the mouth of the tunnel collapsed._

"_Atem" his father called to him, his voice full of worry as he rushed to his son's side._

"_Are you ok? You're not hurt?" Aknam questioned._

"_I'm fine dad, I'm not hurt anywhere" Atem replied trying to ease his father's concern._

"_What happened in there? Where's Philip and the other men?" _

"_There gone" he whispered shaking his head._

_End of Flash Back_

Yugi sat there eyes wide and mouth gaped open, as Atem finished telling the past event that changed his life.

"What happened after that" Yugi asked regaining his senses.

"Well in the box were puzzle pieces" Atem started to say, but Yugi's excitement, curiosity and love of games kicked in; causing him to interrupt Atem.

"What kind of puzzle; a jigsaw? Did you do it? Did you get it complete? What did it turn out to be?" Yugi questioned

Atem could only laugh at the speed at which Yugi was able to ask those questions and without taking a breath.

"Well Yugi, it was a jigsaw puzzle, I did do it and it took me a year to complete" Atem said, while his hands grabbed the pyramid hanging around his neck.

"And it turned out to be this; the millennium puzzle" Atem informed lifting the pyramid off his chest.

"Wow"

Yugi reached out to touch it, but before he could place a hand on it Atem pulled it back and away from Yugi. Looking up Atem met Yugi's confused face.

"It would be safer if you didn't touch it Yug, I don't want you getting hurt" Atem said in a low voice.

"Why? What happens? What does it do?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I think it would be best if you did not know" Atem replied.

Before Yugi could respond, they heard their grandfather calling them down once again.

####

Standing outside of the game shop Atem, Yugi and Solomon watched as Aknam loaded his baggage into the boot of the taxi.

Shutting the boot door Aknam thanked his father and hugged him, turning to Yugi, Aknam embraced his nephew, before turning to Atem.

Aknam was not sure of how Atem would react, never less he walked up to his son to bid farewell. He was surprised when he felt Atem arms wrap around him completing the hug.

"Please make ago of this son, I just want you to be safe" Aknam whispered, while pulling back from the hug.

"I'll try father" Atem replied.

Smiling, Aknam gave a small nod, that's all he could ask. He turned and headed for the taxi that would take him to the airport.

Grandpa Muto with his two grandson stood waving to Aknam as the taxi drove away.

"Well now all that if left to do is to prepare for school tomorrow" Yugi said wittily, while nudging Atem in the ribs.

Moaning his displeasure Atem and the other two Muto's turned to head inside.

**Authors Note**: **Some context in this story will seem familiar, I do not take credit for those bits as they are not mine own but ****Kazuki Takahashi****, I just borrowed and added some twists to it. Sorry for the unoriginality. Otherwise I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
